Hands in Mine
by Amledo
Summary: Loki has been injured during a battle in which he fought alongside the Avengers. Normally his magic would heal him, but it has not. Between Tony and Bruce a cure is found, and a truth is uncovered. A multi-chaptered fic. Thorki Mpreg inside, Brony included.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: What? More Avengers fanfiction? Yes. Thorki? Yes. I love Thor/Loki and you won't convince me not to write it. Make note, this is my first real Mpreg story, so try not to freak out on me. There is also Bruce/Tony because Brony makes me smile. I do not own the Avengers and I never will so you can just send your requests for it to Marvel and leave my poor little inbox alone. So without further yammering on I will say this, on with the show ladies and gentlemen!)

Hands in Mine

Loki's breath came in shallow rapid draws, his lungs screamed for more air, but he could not get it and his heart galloped like a wild horse in his chest. His eyes were half open, hazed, fingers grasping weekly at the hands joined with his.

"You will survive this, brother," Thor whispered softly, his lips grazing the back of Loki's hand as he held onto his brother for dear life. Loki had been injured in their most recent battle, his body was resisting the painkillers that Tony and Bruce had provided. They were finding something stronger, but in the meantime Thor was left to grip his brother's hands and keep him awake.

"'Tis fire, in my veins, lightning in my chest," Loki gasped and Thor clenched his jaw. They suspected that the blade that had pierced Loki's gut had been laced with poison, and it seemed that they were not wrong. He reached forward and cupped the side of Loki's face, feeling the clenching of muscles and holding on.

"You are stronger than this beast," Thor said, shifting position and lightly claiming a space on the bed next to Loki. He wrapped an arm firmly around his brother's shoulders and pressed a kiss into messy hair.

"I am not," Loki retorted, voice thready and weak.

"You are," Tony's voice was nearly as firm as Thor's had been. He wasn't even in the room before he had drawn a syringe full of some drug. Loki did not flinch when the needle entered his vein, though that might have been because it felt no different than the fire that already flowed through it. After a few moments he breathed in relief and his eyes dropped closed. "Bruce has nearly engineered a cure for the venom in the blade. Once it's gone, your magic should be able to take over and finish the job," Tony said, fingers slipping into Loki's hair in a brief gesture of comfort. Over time they had all gotten used to Loki's basic need for physical contact, for though he had denied it before and often with violence, Thor had gotten the truth out of him in the end.

"Should. But you cannot promise that," Loki said, his voice hoarse but much more controlled than it had been. Thor's arm tightened around Loki's shoulders and the younger God looked up at his adopted brother in confusion. Those ice blue eyes were full of their normal determination, all the passion that lived within him was directed toward Loki in that moment. Their lips met softly, the normally intense kisses that Thor granted him had taken a back seat to something altogether new.

"You will be well again brother, if it requires my own blood then that is what shall be. I feel your magic still, it shines so brightly," Thor traced his fingers over Loki's heart and took a deep breath. "It does not rest here at the moment, it has shifted, just here," the blonde man whispered, hand brushing just above the cradle of his brother's hips. Loki's eyes were wide and his own hand joined Thor's. Just 8 inches below the wound that had nearly killed him, he could feel the magic that was trapped away from him.

"Thor, no, Thor…by Odin…" Loki swallowed thickly and even with the painkillers making him hazy, tears began to fill his eyes. "The precious thing we nearly lost today. How can you ever forgive me," the pale brunette said as tears spilled from his gem bright green eyes. Thor could not catch them quickly enough.

Tony took up the other side of the bed, grasping Loki's free hand and brushing some of those tears away himself. Suddenly he understood some of the abnormal readings that they had gotten from the Jötunn's blood. Through the panic he almost smiled as he helped Loki to shift enough so that he was curled properly against Thor.

"There is nothing to forgive, my love, we did not know. And yet, your magic has done the protecting for us," Thor kissed Loki properly once again, "We will not make this mistake again, you will take no more risks," the God of Thunder whispered. Loki merely nodded, still trembling from the poison in his veins.

"That magic of yours, it really is remarkable," Bruce's voice was soft. He granted Loki a small smile before pressing something that vaguely resembled an epi pen into the Trickster's thigh. Loki grunted and his eyes fluttered, he could feel his heart slow down and for the first time in six hours, he drew a deep breath. The trembling did not cease, but it was less, and with Thor's arms around him Loki relaxed.

"We are going to be Uncles Bruce my dear," Tony said and swept his lover into his arms and danced him out of the room, leaving Thor and Loki alone.

"Are you ready for this, my beloved?" Thor whispered into Loki's hair, softly trailing his fingers over his adopted brother's stomach. Loki smiled weakly, kissing the flesh of Thor's throat.

"I have been ready for this for centuries my brother," Loki replied gently, hand lightly cradling his stomach as the magic flooded back into his fingertips. The wound dealt to his stomach knitted under the warmth of his magic and for the first time felt the presence of their child. "Our daughter, Thor, our little girl," Loki whispered.

(A/N: This one will be a couple of chapters, so stay tuned folks. Let me know what you thought.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry for the wait on this one, I've been alternately keeping busy with drabbles and beating my head against the wall with insomnia, oh and sickness and just bleh. I do not own the Avengers and I never will that much is certain. This is still going to be a Thor/Loki, Thorki/ThunderFrost mpreg fic that includes some Brony/Science Boyfriends, eventual Cap/Coulson, Clint/Natasha. And now, because you have waited long enough, on with the show!)

Hands in Mine

Part 2

"He's going to be on the sidelines for quite some time," Steve said calmly, standing in a half defensive, half assertive pose, obscuring Loki from view. Tony stood at his left shoulder, Thor at his right, forming a wall between Fury and Loki. Behind them Loki, still recovering from his brush with death after his poisoning the day before, sat leaning against Clint's shoulder. His eyes were ringed by dark circles and his hands shook as they clung to Natasha's. The day before it had seemed as if his recovery would be quick and effortless, but he had been unable to sleep and had only kept a few bites of toast down that morning and so they had changed that assumption.

"And you don't think it necessary to tell me why one of my team is suddenly taking leave?" Fury asked curtly, eyebrow raised, arms crossed against his chest. The pose was mirrored by Bruce who stood at the back of the room, as the team physician it had been Bruce that filled out the forms for Loki's leave.

"Quite frankly Director that is none of your concern. I don't even know why you needed to call him in on this. He isn't fit for it," Bruce said flatly and Fury was forced to shift his gaze to look at the doctor.

"It is my concern. Loki is a tactical necessity," Fury said plainly and Thor growled threateningly at the Director.

"Is that all he is to you? Just a convenient piece of weaponry on the field? Is that something that you reserve for him or is that just a view that you apply to all of us?" Tony's voice was cold and dark. Only Fury could inspire that sort of anger in the billionaire.

"I'm sure that he sees me that way because I'm the only one of us that's ever been one of the bad guys. I'm sure he thinks that I ought to be paying the world back," Loki said softly, his voice was still weak and Clint's expression went from placid to sneering in an instant.

"Well that's just not going to be the way of it," Bruce was moving forward, motioning for Clint and Natasha to get Loki out of the room. The weakened God went with them willingly, his head dropping down.

"He can't leave yet, I'm not done with him," Fury declared and Thor stepped forward, hand wrapping around Mjölnir.

"Neither my brother nor I owe any allegiance to you; I can and will take him back to Asgard, then you will be down two team members," Thor said coldly though he knew that if they went back to Asgard their daughter would be at risk. Odin had never tolerated Loki's children before and there was no guarantee that he would this time, he silently prayed that Fury wouldn't call his bluff.

"You are not above SHIELD's own policies Director. As a Doctor, as the Team Doctor, I have made the call that he needs leave and you have seen the state of him. Now you either accept it, or I tell Tony to lock down Avengers Tower and SHIELD will never hear from us again. You will sit there and bite your nails every moment of every day and pray that we deign to come to your rescue," Bruce's tone was cold and downright worthy of Natasha at her most toxic. Fury took a step back in concern, Bruce's eyes were an odd hue of forest green but it had been ages since there had been an involuntary Hulk appearance.

"I would think that of all people you would understand how important he is, and yes, how much he owes this world," Fury said, regaining ground and clenching his fists. Things had been getting tense between SHIELD and the Avengers for some time, and neither party doubted that this could be the deal breaker.

"Agent Coulson," Tony addressed the thus far silent and unnoticed man in the room who stood some distance behind Fury. "Whatever he's paying you, triple it, pack up your office and be at the Tower by five tonight," Tony's voice was entirely serious and Fury whipped around just in time to see Coulson nod with a tightly clenched jaw.

"Don't worry about the pay, I don't much care if it drops really," Coulson said and was gone, leaving Fury on crumbling ground as he realized that he had made a grievous error that would not soon be corrected.

"You had your chance Director. I am sorry that it had to come to this," Steve said and he led the group out of the room. He had never been fond of SHIELD, but it had given him orders to follow and he had never questioned it until now. As he watched Thor gather the still trembling Loki against his chest, Captain America was certain that he had picked the right battle and stood with the right side.

Bruce gently tested Loki's pulse before shaking his head and ordering Thor to get the other man to the Tower, the stress was not good for the baby after all. Natasha was carefully stroking her stomach, a contemplative look on her face as Clint's arm lingered around her shoulders. Tony moved to intercept Bruce before he could go back out and give Fury a piece of the Hulk's mind. Anyone who dared to mess with the 'Little Green God' was not someone that Hulk appreciated.

"Why Coulson?" Steve asked at last as they all made for the helicopter Tony had brought them in.

"He's the most human part of that organization. Besides that, Fury was willing to actually kill him where Loki had only faked it. Do you doubt that he deserves his freedom?" Tony asked and the rest of the team blanched at what had been an obviously well-kept secret. Clint likely would have killed Fury in that instant if Coulson hadn't come walking down the hall behind them.

"I wouldn't want anyone else by our side," Steve allowed, his thoughts still on Loki and his daughter, the tiny precious gift of life that Fury was willing to risk. He didn't think about it when his arm slid almost defensively around Coulson's shoulders. The man was a force to be reckoned with, but it felt good to have someone to protect.

(A/N: And there is that chapter. I don't know why I am writing dick Fury but it is so satisfying. Probably I still can't forgive him for what he did to Coulson and the team. I don't have an eta on the next chapter but I hope it will be soon. Let me know how I did in the meantime.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Woohoo! I am back. Kind of. There are other Avengers fics that I really need to work on, but this is the one that I have inspiration for and so it is the lucky winner. I still don't own this and it still contains Thor/Loki, Tony/Bruce, Clint/Natasha and now just the lightest hints of Steve/Phil, because I can. If you guys aren't okay with Dick!Fury then you might want to leave, because that seems to be where this has gone, and I am okay with that. On with the show!)

Hands in Mine

Part 3

The team was out dealing with a situation. Tony had been monitoring SHIELD's emergency frequencies and this particular alert had seemed pressing indeed. And so they had gone, most of them anyway. Loki was still pale and sickly, trembling with weakness, eyes darkened by bruise-like circles and skin beginning to grow thin, had been left behind for his safety. Clint, though a great asset to the team, had decided to remain behind with the Trickster God. It was an unspoken rule that someone would always stay with him.

"You're running a fever," Clint said carefully as Loki sat down beside him after yet another bout of dry heaving in the bathroom. It had been a week since their departure from SHIELD and eight days since the poisoning. Loki hadn't been far enough along in his pregnancy to experience morning sickness and everyone knew that this was yet another symptom of his near death encounter.

"I am Jötunn, I do not get fevers," Loki insisted and willingly snuggled against Clint's side when it was offered to him. The archer pressed the back of his hand to Loki's forehead and frowned deeply, his fingers slowly winding their way into Loki's hair. He had gotten used to Loki's need for physical contact, he truly had, as had they all, but as the sickness lingered, it had progressed into a need to be held onto. Secretly Clint believed that Loki needed to feel like there was someone protecting him, and he was willing to indulge that, especially for the sake of the only child that was ever likely to grace their home. Natasha would never be a Mother. It had killed her inside, but she was determined that they would all be parents to Loki and Thor's daughter.

"But you have one now. I'm going to have to tell Bruce. And he is going to have to tell Thor. Tell me now, please Loki, if this is because of Asgard," Clint whispered, not daring to say more as he rested his cheek against Loki's dark hair, feeling very much like he was cradling a sick child.

"My children have never been allowed to live freely. My daughter is imprisoned as the Mistress of Helheim. One of my sons is caged in the void of space. Another shackled beneath the Earth, and the last serving as my father's war horse. This child, this daughter, is beyond his reach because she was conceived here, on Midgard. But I am not," Loki said, noticing how close Clint was holding him and figuring that he had made the archer angry. There was a firm press of lips against his hair and something that felt suspiciously like tears running along his scalp, but he did not mention it.

"Why would he do that?" Clint whispered and Loki was forced to think about that. He had known that Odin believed his children to be monsters. Indeed their natural forms, a giant wolf, an immense serpent, and an eight-legged horse could be quite frightening, but they also, like him, could hold a humanoid form. He did not have an answer for Hela; she had always been a beautiful girl child.

"I do not know. Perhaps he only sees the monsters that they can become. Maybe it is because he did not wish to have a half-Jötunn sitting upon his throne. I simply do not know. But he knows that he cannot have this child," Loki said and rested his hands over the non-existent bump in his abdomen. For a moment Clint was quiet, and then he shifted and drew Loki down so that they lay together, Loki's head tucked beneath his chin. The God was by far the taller of them, but was far more easily compacted as well.

"We are going to find them and bring them home," Clint felt his voice break slightly, cursing the God that Thor and Loki called Father as a cruel bastard. He could not imagine what it would do to Natasha if she had been blessed with a child only to see it snatched away and chained. It had happened to Loki four times.

"I want to believe that," Loki admitted softly, trying to think of a world where he had been allowed to raise his children and give them the love they so deserved. He held onto Clint, the chills that made him tremble were likely a sign of his fever and the archer was burningly warm.

"I promise you. I imagine that Thor knows where they are."

"Aye, once or twice he was forced to fight them as enemies before he realized who they were. But their prisons were never moved," Loki said softly, suddenly more tired than usual in the heat of Clint's embrace.

"Then he can be our guide. And if Tony can verbally castrate Fury then he can do the same to your father," the archer assured. Loki chuckled softly, his eyes slipping shut as he gave into the sleep that called to him.

Once the battle was done and the rest of the Avengers back in the tower, it was Thor that found Loki and Clint. They were wound together, even in sleep Clint's smaller frame was huddled protectively around Loki's larger one. The God of thunder smiled softly at their teammate's willingness to help keep Loki safe. Natasha was also smiling when she came to stand beside him.

"He has a natural desire to protect people," she said lightly before stroking her fingers through Clint's hair, thinking that they needed to trim it soon. He woke up slowly and granted her a sleepy grin. Without jostling Loki he rolled off of the couch and threw the nearest available blanket over the sleeping God.

"Loki knows why he is sick," Clint began and Thor was suddenly still, not breathing or blinking as he watched Clint intently. "He says that your Father cannot touch your daughter because she was conceived here on Earth. But that Loki is fair game. I'd bet money that he means for us to watch Loki die and that he means to punish you for loving your brother by making you endure his death and the death of your daughter," Clint said, far too used to the machinations of mad men to not read into the situation. All of them knew that Thor and Loki were not truly brothers, and that the moniker had merely become a term of endearment, but it didn't seem that Odin cared.

"Yes, that would be a very likely scenario. And if it plays out that way he will have a rebellion on his hands. I'll not stand for it, and neither will Hela, and if the mistress of the dead refuses to do her job then all of the realms are in danger," Thor said grimly.

"Take us to Asgard. We can't let this happen to him. We can't tolerate this sort of thing. Nor can I abide the knowledge that there are four children imprisoned around the realms," Clint said, voice deadly calm. Thor merely nodded, his jaw clenched tight. He ran his fingers through Loki's hair as though it would be the last time that he did so, kissed his brother's forehead and turned away from them, leaving the room. Clint kissed Natasha briefly before chasing after Thor.

The red headed spy watched them go before stripping down to the tank top and shorts that she wore under her body suit and slipping under the covers with Loki. She took over holding onto the pale God even as she heard the call for the Avengers to assemble and Thor shouting for Heimdal. Undisturbed by the chaos, Loki curled against her shoulder and gave a very soft sigh.

(A/N: So Odin is also a dick. But that's a given in these sorts of stories. Also, I know that Odin is actually half-Jötunn that is merely for plot. Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter is going to be ready, but in the meantime if you could let me know what you thought, that'd be great.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I am still not entirely back. I have been sick for a long time now, and it is entirely unpleasant. Regardless of that fact, all of you continually make me feel better with your love and dedication to these little bits of fiction that I write. I just wanted to say thanks for that. Now, the warnings for this story haven't changed, and you shouldn't expect them to, that would be silly. But if you need reminding, this is Mpreg, Thor/Loki, Tony/Bruce, Phil/Steve, and Clint/Natasha, Odin is a dick, Fury is a dick and I think that's all. I don't own the Avengers!)

Hands in Mine

Part 4

When Thor had called upon Heimdal, none of the Avengers, save Coulson, really had any idea of what to expect, and even the stoic Agent was not ready for it. The sudden feeling of flight, entirely involuntary flight, made stomachs roll and equilibriums tilt off axis. Somehow, a feat that seemed impossible by their reckoning, they managed to keep their feet and stand tall when they landed. The Gatekeeper was a stone-faced man of imposing bulk and Tony's jaw clicked shut as he fought down the urge to make a Linebacker joke, figuring that even for him, it would be a bad idea.

"I sense that you have grave business to attend to," Heimdal's eyes gave Steve a chill that he hadn't felt since he'd looked upon the equipment that had made him into Captain America. "It would not be wise to confront Odin as a first order of business," he said at last, looking meaningfully at Thor and Clint. Both men planted their feet and squared their shoulders, standing straighter than before, hoping to stand up to scrutiny.

"Too long have I endured the imprisonment of my sons and daughter," Thor said it with grim finality and Clint froze, realizing that Thor had just given up a well hidden truth. For so long they had been Loki's children, Thor's niece and nephews, but now that was different.

"You are aware of the dangers involved in claiming them as your own," the armor clad deity said as he met Thor's eyes with unconcealed searching. Thor's jaw tightened as he allowed his heart and soul to be dragged out into the brightest of lights for consideration.

"I intend to disavow any and all claim to the throne on behalf of my children, my brother, and myself. They have always been mine and I would say it proudly. Loki has done an admirable job of concealing it, but we are done with such things. Are you able to summon them to you, Heimdal, or must I fight to free them?" Thor said, entirely serious as he spoke, his chin pointing up slightly, something of his old self revealed there.

Heimdal was silent for a long moment, his eyes sweeping over all of them several times over. Tony tightened his grip of Bruce's bicep and felt an answering squeeze on his own, tight, painful, full of fear and concern. Bruce was readying himself to unleash the Hulk on the peaceful realm of Asgard and Tony, though unarmored, was getting ready for battle. Steve carried his shield and his free arm held in such a way that he could pull the nearby Coulson behind him at a moment's notice. The Agent in question was carefully taking inventory to the weapons he had brought along and wishing that he had been able to carry something heavier. At the back of the group stood Clint, his arrows still in the quiver, but bow strung and ready for a fight.

"I am able to bring them here. But there is a cost to freeing them," Heimdal said at last and Thor shifted his weight almost imperceptibly.

"Name it," he said, struggling not to reach for Mjölnir for comfort. He and Heimdal had always gotten along well, and the older deity had covered for him on a number of occasions, but this was outright treason, and Thor knew it.

"They will be as children, none older than six years. And I cannot bring them if they do not wish to come," Heimdal said and something like relief seemed to sweep through Thor's body, a slight sagging visible in his shoulders.

"Then make it so. Is it safe to confront the Allfather now? Or must we wait?" Thor said proud that his voice did not shake with trepidation as his eyes swept over the team that had joined him without a thought to their own safety. All of them had a personal reason for coming; he knew that as surely as he knew that he loved Loki.

"You may go. He is in the throne room," the Gatekeeper said and turned from them to begin the task he had been given. The rest of the Avengers followed Thor, the brisk pace that he set conveyed the urgency that all of them felt. The sickness that was ravaging Loki needed to be stopped as soon as possible, it had already gone on too long and they knew that better than they would have liked.

Perhaps it should have been more awe-inspiring to be walking through an alien world, to set foot on a theoretical plane, but all that Phil could feel was a sense of determination. He had been pulled from Fury's clutches by the people that called themselves the Avengers, saved from the organization that wanted to consume him. Now he wanted to repay that gift by helping to extract others from control so binding that it would end their lives. As he moved as part of the group, he felt that sentiment reflected in the expression of each member of the group. Steve that had been freed from the ice, Tony that had been freed from the caves and himself, Bruce that had been freed from discrimination and fear, Clint that had been freed from his former masters, and Thor that had been freed from old arrogance and dark secrets.

"Do you dare to come into my Court to make demands of me?" Odin's voice was sharp and cruel; it was only out of respect for Thor that Tony bit back the instinct to speak first.

"I do dare. I dare to demand Loki's freedom. I dare to demand that the life of my child be spared…"

"By what logic would you believe that I would give in to those demands," Odin cut Thor off and Tony did not stop himself.

"The simple logic that, if you do not, the Avengers will bring down your sparkling realm and leave you in its ashes," the billionaire said, noting with no small amount of glee that Bruce's eyes had begun to glow green.

"You dare threaten me?" Odin shouted and rose to his feet, Gungnir was pointed at them in challenge and Thor gripped Mjölnir tightly.

"I will do more than threaten Allfather," Thor said and watched with a smug smile as his father tried and failed to call the hammer away from him. There would be no repeat of the day that it was torn from the Thunder God's grasp.

"Trickery," Odin growled and swung Gungnir harshly, a bolt of energy rocketing toward them, only to be deflected by Steve's shield.

"No. Your own words come to damn you. 'If he be worthy' you said, and your own magic finds you lacking," Coulson said, remembering the time that Thor had spent on Earth before the Manhattan Incident. The Thunder God had been forced to prove himself, and now it seemed that so too, did Odin.

"I cannot allow Loki to birth that child. Forfeit its life and you shall have your beloved monster," Odin said coldly and Thor cut Clint off with a sharp look, he knew too well what the archer would say. And he agreed.

"To give up the child would be to kill the one I love. I refuse. Instead I offer you this: I will renounce my claim as heir, Loki has already done the same," he steeled himself for what he must say next, as he did not like to make decisions for those not present. "No child of our blood will seek to claim the throne of Asgard, or any in the nine realms. We shall remain on Midgard, never to set foot in Asgard again," Thor said and watched as Clint relaxed. The archer already loved the daughter that Loki carried, all of them did.

"It is in your best interest to agree quickly. Our patience is rather lacking at the moment," Clint said, looking between Bruce and Phil and wondering who would act first.

"Do not think to rush me, mortal," Odin said firmly.

"Already did," Clint retorted and lifted and arrow from his quiver, not setting it on string, but clasping it close enough to do so in an instant. Odin heaved a sigh and made a small gesture with his free hand before pointing Gungnir at them again.

"It is done. But know this, if any of you break this oath, I will condemn each and every one of you, child and Avenger alike to the depths of our darkest realm," Odin said and with a sweeping gesture, cast them all back to the Bifrost where Heimdal stood waiting. A group of four children stood silently, watching them until they were sure it was Thor and then they charged with shouts of 'Papa' and hugged Thor as tightly as they could.

An instant later, Hela, a green eyed, black haired angel of a girl, was sitting on Thor's shoulder, her bare feet swinging slightly as she kept her balance. Next was Jörmungandr with his inky black hair and venom green eyes, easily mistakable as Hela's twin as they were both the same age in appearance. Fenrir had hair longer than Thor's that fell as a cascade of silver, occasionally obscuring brilliant red eyes as he hugged Thor around the hip. Sleipnir had launched himself into Thor's arms, his black eyes wide as he pressed his nose against his father's, long white hair swaying behind him.

Heimdal and the Avengers watched this reunion with barely concealed tears; no one should have to be separated from their children. As the Gatekeeper ushered them all into the Bifrost, the children arranged themselves so that they were all in Thor's arms.

"I should warn you, two Midgardian months have passed whilst you were here," Heimdal said and the group nodded, seeming to accept the situation for what it was. Then they were gone, back home where they belonged.

(A/N: Well folks, what did you think? Was it worth the wait? I should be back soon with another installment, but until then, leave me a review to tell me what you thought of my work. Thanks again for reading!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Well folks, I am sorry for the wait, but also glad to say that I am back. Officially this time at least. I am still sick, pretty horribly sick, but that happens when you get born with your immune system in the proverbial toilet. So as I have done all of my life, I will endeavor to ignore how crappy I feel in order to bring you the continuation of this lovely little fic that you all seem to like so much. No new warnings and the old ones haven't changed. Just remember that and we will get along fine. I don't own anything to do with the Marvel universe!)

Hands in Mine

Part 5

Loki had not woken up since the day that Thor and the other Avengers vanished into the heavens on a mission to reclaim Loki's health and his children. Through all of the worry that she would never see her family again, Natasha kept vigil over the sleeping God. She monitored him to the best of her abilities and kept him warm with her own body heat when he shivered too much. Never once did she consider turning to SHIELD for help, they were just as cruel as Hydra, even if they said they weren't, and she had no idea what they would do to the child of a former war criminal.

Instead she had called on her friends in other parts of the country and enlisted their help once she was sure that she could trust them. The X-men were not off of SHIELD radar, but neither did they answer directly to Fury and that was where she had acquired the help of Jean Grey. The woman was many things, but chief among the bits and bobs that made up her heart and soul was the spirit of a healer. She asked no questions of Natasha, merely hugged her briefly and then set to work getting Loki hooked into a network of tubes and wires. A guest of many a hospital room, Nat was well aware of the fact that these devices were to keep Loki both hydrated and supplied with adequate vitamins for himself and the baby. Others would give them an alert were anything to go wrong with either father or daughter.

Jean checked in regularly over the weeks and though there was no change in status, Loki's stomach began to visibly show that he was in fact carrying a new life. Once that happened both women became concerned that SHIELD would make a move to do harm to the unborn child. Tony was not there to keep his computer systems from being monitored and Natasha would only be able to stop a SHIELD computer invasion if they were brazen enough to gatecrash the system. That was how Logan came to stay at the tower.

Otherwise known as Wolverine, Logan was a gruff man, fond of cigars and foul language, but a good friend of Tony's and fully willing to fuck with Fury. He had been a soldier for more years than Natasha could imagine and was hyper-aware of his surroundings, there was no one available that could keep Loki safer.

Six weeks after the rest of the Avengers vanished Natasha was sitting with Loki's head propped in her lap, reading a book, when the sleeping god suddenly took a shuddering breath. His eyes fluttered wildly and all of his monitors suddenly flashed normal stats. Natasha was barely out of the way before an over-whelming wave of magic—and Natasha had worked with Hydra, she knew what magic felt like—freed Loki from the machines.

With her breath held and body frozen she watched as Loki blinked once, his eyes going wide with alertness, body automatically stretching away six weeks of sleep. He looked around to gage what had happened and then frowned fiercely. With one hand he cradled the small lump that was two and a half months of a pregnant belly and with the other scrubbed at his face.

"I would like some pop tarts, and an explanation," he climbed out of bed and wavered slightly, looking somehow thinner in his pajamas than normal, "Pop tarts first," he said at last. Natasha couldn't help but smile and agree.

Logan was in the kitchen, head buried in the fridge when he heard two sets of feet coming toward him, one obviously hobbled. When he turned around, pizza box held close to his chest, he nearly dropped it. Loki was draped over Natasha, and the Russian red head was none the worse for the effort. Of course she was strong enough that she could fight Logan if she had to, but the wreck that was Loki gave him that odd chill that he sometimes got when he thought of being utterly weak. He didn't like the look of someone or something powerful being brought low enough to endure such suffering.

Loki was placed in a chair at the table and a box of strawberry pop tarts couldn't race out of the cabinet fast enough. A package was already open and half way gone by time the rest of the box hit the table. They were not Loki's usual fare but Thor's and Natasha had a suspicion as to who the baby took after.

"Loki, this is Lo…"

"Logan, better known as Wolverine, a product of the Weapon X program, has healing factor to rival a God. Yes, we've met," Loki said between sleeves of pop tarts. Logan quirked a brow at him and sat down at the table, intrigued by the mad God that he had only heard about on the news and in SHIELD reports. He hadn't ever really checked in on Loki himself, magic wasn't his thing.

"I don't believe we have, bub," Logan said carefully, watching Loki's face for any sign of something familiar, a twist of lips or twitch of an eyebrow. He certainly didn't smell familiar.

"Pity you don't remember. That was a heck of a party. But I suppose your World War II service record is something that you haven't recovered. You and I served together, alongside Captain America. He doesn't remember my face, I never meant him to, and I was just visiting after all. But he would remember you," Loki said calmly as he summoned a jar of chocolate frosting from another cabinet and a knife from the drawer. He slathered the back of one pop tart with as much frosting as he could before making a sandwich and closing his eyes in rapture at the taste. He completely missed the look of consideration on Logan's face.

"Maybe I ought to talk to him. See what he knows about me," the Wolverine said at last and Natasha's foot nudged Loki's under the table. She cocked an eyebrow at him and he raised one in return with a mild half-shrug. Why was everyone so surprised whenever he did something to help someone?

"When they get back I am certain that he would love to entertain an old army buddy. Now, onto the fact that I am definitely more pregnant than I was when I fell asleep this past afternoon…" Loki quickly made another sandwich and cut it in half, allowing Natasha to try the treat that she definitely wasn't staring at. "I am going to guess that it has been five or six weeks which means that you would have had to call for help, because even I would have died after a week or two unattended in a coma. And I am better now. So, the Avengers have made an impression on the Allfather. I figure that might be a sign that they are coming home soon. In all of this, I just want one answer: of all of them, why didn't you go to Asgard?" Loki said and Natasha stared at him carefully as she chewed her pop tart sandwich. She swallowed delicately and allowed one hand to press against her flat stomach.

"You think that I would go, because I cannot be a mother and as such my words might carry more weight. But I would be the worst choice. I gave up my ability to have a baby. Sure I didn't know it at the time, but I had an idea. I was so young, stupid, ready to fight back against the cold world that had damned me so early to the life I led. I had no way of knowing that I would meet a man that I wanted to have children with, and I might not have cared. It kills me every day to admit it, but I do not deserve to be a Mother. I gave them away without even a thought. How could my words have any meaning then, to a man who steals away children even when they are wanted most?" Natasha said and though she tried to hold it together Loki could see the cracks from deep beneath the surface. He knelt and wrapped her in his arms, giving her as much of a hug as he could.

"I gave away my memories Tasha, and because of that, I spent a long time believing that I didn't deserve to know who I was or why I would do that," Logan cleared his throat, unused to the idea of giving comfort. "My point is, just because you are young and angry, and you trade something away for the strength to keep going, it doesn't mean that you deserve to suffer with it forever. I will never remember entirely who I was, and you will never be able to carry a child, but, I can find glimpses into my past, and you can adopt a little girl before she makes your choices," Logan said and if Natasha's eyes were wet before they were now a torrent of tears.

Loki hugged Natasha more tightly and allowed her the breakdown that she so needed. He didn't tell Logan, but what he had done for Natasha, that was something that his old squad mate would have done for just about any of the guys in their platoon. And if that old personality was there, then just maybe, the rest of Logan was as well. Cap would know, and hopefully it would help him as well.

(A/N: Loki, the fixer of all things and people! Ok, really this chapter just had to happen because I didn't want to leave people wondering what in the world Loki had been up to in the time between Thor leaving and returning. And I have no idea where the idea of Loki serving in WWII came from. He might have been bored. Or maybe he is just a really good liar. I don't know. Logan is here because I remember him serving with Steve and dammit I want Captain Rogers to feel a little better about his past as well. I am also pretty sure that Natasha can still have kids…but for the sake of this story, she can't. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I am so sorry, like really, really, unbelievably sorry that I have been gone for so long. I hate myself a bit. The good news is that I am going to the doctor tomorrow and these funks will hopefully be done with for good. I think I can be positive about things for now, but I don't know just yet. Maybe next chapter I will have good news for you lot. Anyway, nothing has changed when it comes to the warning that was never going to be the case. This chapter is the reunion at long last, so I won't make you wait any more!)

Hands in Mine

Part 6

Loki's back ached, he was used to it at that point, but it hurt none the less. At three months pregnant he was already cursing Thor in his mind, though he knew that it was an empty sentiment. He lie on his side, knees tucked up slightly to stretch his back out, his head was pillowed on Logan's thigh, the other man's arm reaching out to press against Loki's lower back. The fiery heat of Logan's skin was enough to soothe some of the ache, but it was barely enough and Loki just hoped that Natasha would return with his heating pad soon. None of them could understand how there wasn't a single one to be found in the tower.

When Logan went tense above him, Loki caught his breath and held it, lifting his eyes in concern, such a thing was rarely a sign of good news. The other man tilted his head strangely, lowering the car themed magazine that he had been reading into the free side of his lap.

"Something's off," Logan said, a calm statement though Loki could feel his agitation, taste it almost. The Jötunn sat up and listened, reaching out with his magic to feel for a disturbance. He noted that Natasha had made her return and was in the elevator on her way up. But he also felt a presence that he hadn't sensed in a very long time. He could almost smell Heimdal on the air.

"The sky, they are returning," Loki said with a bright smile as the sky outside seemed to swirl and darken, a wonderful summer day quickly turning stormy. Lightning crashed just as Natasha stepped out of the elevator, her arms burdened by several more bags than a heating pad should have required. A heartbeat later Loki was making a move for the balcony and just a breath after that Logan was gently catching him around the chest.

"What do you think you're doing bub? I can't let you go out there with it like that," Logan said in a very matter of fact tone of voice. But Loki would not have it; he couldn't have it, not with something so important. He thrashed against Logan's arms, daring the man to crush him. Logan didn't relent and soon Natasha's arms joined in the effort to keep Loki contained to the safety of the living area.

"They are returning!" Loki said, his tone gone feverish to reflect the frenzied state of his body. Natasha stroked his hair, reaching up to do so, as she and Logan were both much shorter than Loki. She hugged him tightly and didn't let go, she didn't know what else she could do except to try to speak to him.

"You have told us yourself how dangerous it can be to stand near a landing zone. Do not risk your daughter or yourself to greet them when it is just as easy to wait," Natasha whispered, though her eyes had turned to the sky with great anticipation. She hadn't seen Clint in two months, and though she cared for the rest of the team, the only thing that she could think about was wrapping her arms around Clint and refusing to let go.

Loki stilled as the advice she had given seemed to sink in. With a sigh of defeat and resignation he leaned back against Logan, allowing the strength of the other man to temporarily support him when his own body seemed drained of energy by his mad panic. There was a rumble of thunder, long and low, but growing louder as they watched and the wind began to howl. Seemingly on instinct, Logan tilted Loki away from the windows enough to protect the gentle swell in his abdomen. He asked no questions of a man that was capable of carrying a child, thinking only that he knew a few people that could have done with the ability for themselves. Then he dismissed it as insane, any child of Charles and Erik would be beyond anything he would know how to cope with.

As the thunder rose to its peak, there was a second crash and a blinding flash of light. The windows shook, but held, the bullet proof glass that Tony had selected was doing its job admirably. All at once the sky cleared and Loki remembered his ability to teleport. Once second he was in Logan's arms, the next he was running toward the helipad. Logan could only stare in wonder though, as Loki stopped as quickly as if he had met with a wall.

"Let's get out there," Natasha said, punching the code for the door and leading Logan to where Loki stood transfixed, staring at something as though he couldn't understand it. Natasha cast her eyes toward the helipad and saw her friends. Bruce and Tony were wrapped around one another, already oblivious to everyone and everything else. Steve and Coulson were both smiling like crazy, seriously, that had to hurt. Clint looked deviously pleased about something, as he nearly always did. And behind them all, stood Thor, only Thor was supporting four small bodies. Loki's children, Natasha realized, as she watched Loki's face, his whole body seeming fragile, tears pouring down his face.

Thor slowly made his way forward, but it was not fast enough for Hela. She sprang from her Papa's arms and dashed to where Loki stood. She wrapped her arms around his thigh and pressed her face against his hip, visibly sobbing. The others followed quickly afterward, wrapping Loki in as many hugs as they could, all saying hello to their new baby sister by pressing their noses lightly to Loki's belly. As their father sank to his knees to better embrace them, the kids that had been holding out, allowed themselves to cry against Loki.

Natasha had to look away, the tears streaming from her eyes were beyond her control and she was glad when Clint came to sweep her back into the tower. She heard, rather than saw Steve exclaim with joy at the sight of Logan. But then everything was gone from her thoughts when Clint hugged her against himself.

"You really do remember me?" Logan asked with something like a relieved smile as he was towed along into the house by the combined efforts of Agent Coulson and Steve Rogers. Both men seemed rather awestruck by his presence. He wondered if maybe he was important.

Bruce and Tony spared a long enough look at the reunited family to each come to the same conclusion. They wanted their own.

"I think they deserve some space," Bruce whispered, his arm slung low around Tony's hips, carefully guiding them both back into the tower. Thor had fallen to his knees as well, his entire family was tucked into his arms and not a single one of them could stop the tears of joy from falling.

"Don't cry Daddy, Papa brought us home. We get to stay," Hela assured, her tiny hands wiping at her own tears and Loki's. She smiled brightly for both of her parents and her siblings, secretly pleased to not be the only girl anymore.

"I know baby. I know. Daddy just missed all of you as well. And your baby sister has fun making me cry," Loki said once he found his breath. When he was finally able to look away from his children, his eyes met Thor's and his heart seemed to swell in his chest, he was certain that it would burst. So with shaking hands he framed Thor's face and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Thor's gentle hands covered his own and held them lightly, bringing them to rest between them, around their children as they broke the kiss.

"I love you Loki," Thor whispered.

"And I you, my dearest Thor," Loki replied, still unable to fully contain the sheer joy in his heart.

They sat together on the roof, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the simple happiness of one another's presence until Steve called them inside a few hours later.

(A/N: I am not done with this story, but I am most certainly glad to have this chapter done at last. It may not be entirely where I want it, but I refuse to keep messing with it when I know that I need to get it posted. That said, I hope that you all like it and will consider leaving me a review. Thanks for the read folks!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I have been gone for a long time again, and I am sorry for that. I don't know if I can promise any more regularity to my updating or not for now. Just know that I will try my very best to keep you guys in the loop. None of the warnings for this story have changed, and somehow I am certain that it is going to acquire a few more such warnings as time goes on. Oh well, these things happen. Also, I do not now, nor will I ever be in possession of any of the licensing rights for the Avengers, X-men or any other Marvel media. On with the show!)

Hands in Mine

Part 7

There was a great deal of chaos in the first weeks of Loki and Thor's children's move into the Tower. Small though they were, they were fully possessed of many qualities of both parents, and some that seemed to come out of nowhere. Tony had instructed JARVIS to notify Thor or Loki at once of any incidents involving the Asgardian children, as he was tired of being the one to clean up the mess. He would not admit to the fact that he had already created several toys for the kids to play with, and a number of dummies for them to test their powers on, insisting that he had such things in storage.

The presence of Logan, aka Wolverine had become a normal thing, even with the Avengers returned, he remained in the tower. His hours were spent in deep conversation with Steve and Phil, and no one blamed him in the least.

"Bruce?" Loki asked carefully, four months pregnant and certain that his stomach had gotten too big already. He leaned against the doorframe, Phil's arm wrapped carefully around his waist to support his sore back. Agent Coulson kept his expression soft, and mostly blank, but Bruce could still smell the urgency on him and knew that there had to be something wrong.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked carefully, helping Coulson to lever Loki into one of the beds that they had acquired. Hospital surplus was one of Tony's favorite things after becoming Iron Man and earning himself an impressive set of scars that he didn't need the media to cover.

"Nausea, it would seem," Loki said, carefully smoothing his hands over his stomach and breathing slowly. Phil gently brushed Loki's hair back, feeling his clammy skin and silently offering him a warm palm to snuggle into. The former SHIELD Agent had always gone above and beyond the take care of those in his charge, and the pregnant Loki was not at all different. He considered for a moment, that his so-called death should have been something of a dividing line for them, but in truth he was rather grateful to Loki. Due to the maniacal, yet somehow considerate villain, he had gotten to see the team come together as he had always dreamed. On top of that, he had gotten to spend a few rather interesting nights in the arms of his childhood Hero, which was somehow not weird at all.

"Have you ever experienced any nausea with past pregnancies?" Bruce asked carefully, knowing that he had already asked such a question, but not knowing where Tony had filed the data away to. Loki just smiled and greeted Steve with a quick nod as the Super Soldier limped in, looking thoroughly beaten up.

"Some, but this has more of a rocking, swaying sort of feeling to it, rather than the creeping, heartburn sensations that I have been used to," the green-eyed god said with some consideration, tipping his head against Steve's palm to acknowledge that he enjoyed the support. Being the good guy that he was, Steve probably would have stayed by Loki's side for the entire exam, had Phil's stern gaze not sent him to the medical supplies. For that Loki was thankful, he loved the warmth and reassurance that came from a touch, but he hated the idea of any of his friends hurting. Such thoughts were amplified by the chaotic hormones that ruled his body from time to time.

"Are you experiencing any dizziness?" Bruce asked next, making one of Tony's holographic computer screens pop up in front of himself. By doing a quick scan of folders he was able to locate Loki's files, even though he would have preferred the hard copies, he was satisfied to have them at his disposal.

"Yeah, when I stand especially. Most of the time I can breathe through it, but sometimes I end up falling back down, which hurts, quite a bit," Loki offered, his eyes distracted by Steve's shirtless torso, marked with obvious burns and scratches. Some, he figured, were from Logan's claws, but those burns could only have come from his daughter, and his face colored with a shade or two of embarrassment. Being pregnant kept him from being the hands on father that he so loved to be, leaving most of the childcare up to Thor and their friends.

"I think that your back seems to be your primary issue. Though, I wouldn't entirely say that there couldn't be a blood pressure issue. You are keeping up with the diet I laid out for you?" Bruce's eyebrows scrunched together, leaving Loki to wonder what was happening as he nodded. "When is the last time you…I don't know what to call it exactly, communicate? I suppose. With your daughter I mean?" the doctor was curious and it took Loki a long moment to realize that he hadn't, not since before he had gone to sleep for all that time. He frowned deeply, attention called away from his shame at his abilities as a parent as he pressed a long slender hand to the curve of his stomach.

The response from his magic was instant and unsettling. The magic was almost entirely of Thor, but that was not what he was concerned over. His hand pressed harder against his stomach, though not with enough force to cause any discomfort. Doctor Banner was already wheeling the ultrasound over to him when Loki's eyes darted to Phil Coulson's, urgency radiating off of him in waves.

"Thor…I need Thor," Loki managed, swallowing against the strange feeling that twisted inside of his heart. Phil was off like a flash, knowing that Thor and JARVIS were not presently on speaking terms due to a certain god's son and his affinity for electricity.

Brilliant green eyes watched him go. The initial shock was fading and something like excitement was replacing the trepidation in Loki's face. Steve stepped up to replace Phil, a new shirt covering burns and scrapes, a conversation to he had another day perhaps as he allowed Loki's head to rest against his stomach. Some part of Captain Rogers was filled with jealousy, that he would never have what Loki had. Not that he wanted to be pregnant, necessarily, but he also knew that it was unlikely, with his choice of company, that he would ever watch his child grow inside of someone else, either. He did not regret the love that he had found in Phil, nor the strange attachment that they seemed to be fostering with Logan, which he was certain was a little bit more than friendship on his part as well as Phil's, but he knew that such relationships did not bring children.

"Brother?" Thor spoke softly, eyes obviously concerned at the sight of the ultrasound wand in Bruce's hand. The doctor had waited for Thor's arrival, after missing the first few weeks of the pregnancy to not knowing, neither man wanted to be uninvolved ever again. Loki smiled in greeting and leaned up for a kiss. Thor granted him the contact with a smile of his own, relief flooding through him. There was never a certainty that Odin would keep his word, and Thor had feared for Loki when Coulson had come to collect him. He hadn't shown any of his fear when leaving the children in the care of Clint and Natasha, however.

"'Tis good news, my beloved," Loki said and pressed Thor's hand lightly to his abdomen. Thor's grin upon feeling the response from his daughter's magic was enough to light up the room, but the expression faded as he felt what Loki had felt. Something like shock crossed his features, another expression, more of confusion followed that, and then finally the smile returned.

"Show us, please doctor Banner? I would see it with my own eyes," Thor breathed, fingers sliding between Loki's as Bruce gently pushed Loki's shirt up and, with a generous amount of gel that Loki despised, began to run the wand over his swollen stomach. It took a moment of searching, but finally Bruce was able to find what he was looking for and freeze the image on screen. Loki was crying softly, gripping Thor's hand and looking happier than seemed possible, and the pride in Thor's eyes would stay with Steve all his days.

"Both girls, healthy and growing just fine," Bruce whispered, a smile decorating his face as he thought of what it would be like to share the moment with Tony later that night. Of course the billionaire would alter the plans that he had set up for the nursery at once, and go on a coffee fueled binge-shopping mission, but that was okay.

"Twins," Loki breathed at last, eyes dreamy and content. He hugged Thor mercilessly once he was clean of the gel and Bruce left them to themselves while he dragged Steve over to make sure the patch job had been done properly.

(A/N: I have to hope that this was worth the wait I made you endure. I swear to all of the gods, I got a toothache while writing this because the cotton candy sweetness of it all was so overwhelming. Leave me a review to let me know what you thought, and I promise to do my absolute best to get back to you with another chapter before the month is out.)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Did I do better this time? Didn't make you wait too long, I hope. Now, as all of you know by now, I am very attached to this story, I haven't the slightest how long it is going to keep going, but I want to say that I won't be ending it very soon. There is a heck of a lot more for me to cover than I even began to realize when I started writing this puppy. I am now going to state that this is, Thor/Loki, Tony/Bruce, Clint/Natasha, and officially Phil/Steve/Logan because I just couldn't let that thought go. There is, obviously, mpreg, and Loki's children are around. Also, if you find stem cell research to be unappealing, then step off the ride here. With that being said, on with the show!)

Hands in Mine

Part 8

Logan stood leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the mess that had consumed the main living area of the tower. There was no way that he was going to be tricked into cleaning up such a mess, no matter how adorable those kids were. Like a family of wolves, Loki and his children were snuggled together, sleeping in a wide patch of sunlight on the carpet. Several throws and pillows had been stolen from the couch and converted into a nest. Each child rested their head on their father, some tucking small hands against Loki's swollen stomach.

Sniffing the air, Logan was able to determine that lunch had been consumed though the dishes were not visible, he was almost certain that they hadn't been returned to the kitchen. There were crayons and colored pencils, markers and pastels strewn about the floor, some ground into the carpet mercilessly. Torn scraps of paper and singed pages of coloring books littered the floor as well, though from the smell of it, none of the carpet itself had been burnt. Four months pregnant with twins, it was shocking that Loki managed the energy to have the rambunctious children all to himself. Though, he considered carefully, some of the god's magic could have been used to put the children to sleep.

"What have they done to my house?" Tony asked, coming up behind Logan, shirtless with a towel draped across his shoulders. He had just gotten the snot beaten out of him in the training room by a very angry, very green version of Bruce Banner, Logan had watched in silent amusement. There wasn't much left of Tony's original plans for armor that could withstand the Hulk, as extensive testing had been conducted, and a number of improvements made.

"What haven't they done to it?" Logan responded, digging his elbow into Tony's ribs slightly in a good-natured way. Tony sighed dramatically but quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping family. Thor was gone, out with Steve, Clint, and Natasha dealing with a situation gleaned from listening in on SHIELD frequencies. It hadn't required all of them, but Steve had insisted that certain skill sets were required. Tony didn't even have an idea as to what was going on, but he knew that Iron Man hadn't been needed.

Hela's tiny feet were stretched out, toes touching the boundaries of the sunny patch, one small hand fisted in Fenrir's hair, the other pressing against the warmth of her father's stomach. She was the only one that had managed to lose her blankets and it was Logan that moved in silently to pull them back over the small girl. All of them had a great affection for the children that had made such a mess of their home; some just showed it more easily than others. It was not surprising that they loved the children, just like all of them were entirely unopposed to giving Loki the comfort that he always seemed to need. People as busy dealing with some of the worst violence the super villains of the universe had to offer, needed someone to cuddle.

Tony gestured silently for Logan to follow him, giving up the living room as lost for the time and heading into the kitchen. As they moved Logan caught sight of Bruce, fully human and dressed in athletic cool down clothes, he motioned for the other man to follow and to keep quiet. Bruce was getting better and better at shifting between himself and the Hulk, and as he did so, the toll taken on his body seemed to be less and less. Though, it probably had something to do with the fact that Tony had actually been making Bruce think about ways to help his body cope with the transformations. The other scientist had likely shrugged it off as unnecessary.

"I think that they are definitely Thor's children," Bruce commented, smiling lightly and accepting the bottle of Gatorade that Tony handed him and leaning back against the counter. Logan grinned lopsidedly and tilted his head toward the living room.

"Those two are lucky to have extra hands in the parenting department. I wonder sometimes, if Erik and Charles were able to do what Thor and Loki do, who else but a group of super heroes would be able to deal with the outcome," Logan said and raised an eyebrow at the way Tony's hand pressed against his stomach, a curious prodding motion that ceased once he noticed Wolverine's eyes. The billionaire blushed scarlet, perhaps one of the few times that he had ever done so in his entire life, and he would certainly deny it later if confronted about it.

"I have been working on that, along with Bruce here. We seem to have an awful lot of Avengers and other hero types that are in situation we are, and I figure that needs something done to fix things. Not all of us are ready to be parents, or even want to, but all of us deserve the chance," Tony said calmly and Logan's eyebrows vanished beneath his hairline as they shot up in shock. He shouldn't be surprised that Tony Stark was thinking about fighting God and altering nature, but it was shocking to hear the unselfish reasoning behind the choice. Bruce was smiling between drinks of Gatorade, a distant dreamy look in his eyes.

"That…it would be amazing. How on earth are you planning to accomplish it?" Logan asked, nearly too startled to process the reality of what had been floated before him. Briefly his thoughts drifted to Steve and Phil, he wondered if the news would change how either of them saw him, or their own relationship, which had been almost hesitant by average standards.

"When we are conceived we all have the potential to be male or female. The final decision on gender is genetically unchangeable. But with stem cells, programmed to grow certain organs, we can ignore our own genetic predisposition toward gender. In theory, and it is only a theory, we could give men the capacity to carry a child through artificial insemination, combining genetic material of both partners in a pre-existing egg cell. We can give women the option for one to be the carrier and the other to provide genetic material by converting an egg cell into a sperm cell. Or, the option that we are considering is to convert one ovary into an internal testicular gland and again use artificial insemination. The possibilities are endless, and I have the money to dump into research, so why not?" the inventor said and Logan was slightly slack-jawed at the amount of work that would have to be done while Bruce was starry-eyed with possibilities.

"You considered this from a unique viewpoint, I suppose, having the benefit of seeing Loki's body handle a pregnancy. But, how could you ever make this something that normal people could have?" Logan questioned and Tony smiled softly, his hand once again resting against his abdomen, his undisclosed research test already underway.

"I will not allow drug companies or the feds to ramp up the costs of something to which I own the patent. I have kept the prices of my green energy devices low and competitive, and back when I made weapons, I imposed a steep enough fee on them that it made people consider whether or not to use them. You might forget, I am Tony Stark, and Pepper Potts works with me, not the government, and not the drug companies, so what I say goes," Tony said, a victorious grin on his lips.

The conversation drew to an end however, when a large crash sounded from the living room and Jörmungandr howled in laughter.

(A/N: See? Less of a wait this time around! I hope that you all liked it. Leave me a review if you don't mind. I have the story set up to go two ways, one with Tony's experiment working, and another with it failing. So, for the first time that I can recall, I am taking a vote on my fic. Leave your votes in a review. I will tally them and pick the story line that won. As both are already in the writing process, I don't want anyone to complain that I only listened to my fans. I just can't keep both, you know?)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: And I am back with another update. I didn't get as many votes as I would have liked, but for those of you who would have voted the other way, you have officially lost due to laziness. Those who care have spoken and it has been decided that Tony's experiment was a success. Deal with that for a moment. Now, I have not otherwise altered the warnings or anything like that, so I hope that you can all just chill out and stick with me, because I have so much cute planned that it just doesn't even make sense. On with the show!)

Hands in Mine

Part 9

If he were English, he might have called the day dreary, or perhaps gloomy, but he was Tony Stark, and he called shitty when he saw it, why bother dressing it up? It was a pity, knowing a god of Thunder and not being able to ask that god to banish bad weather on a whim. But again, he was Tony Stark and he understood that even he could only fight nature for so long before he had to let the world do what was best for itself. Not that nature always knew what was best, of course, he considered as he again rubbed at the flat, muscled plain of his abs. It had become something of a nervous action over the last couple weeks as he felt his body adapting to the new organs he had given it.

"You okay there Tony?" Bruce asked, quiet as always, his feet making no sound on the carpet of the living room floor, blessedly cleaned of childish mishaps. Tony turned his head and accepted a soft kiss from his partner, dropping his head back on Bruce's shoulder as strong arms wrapped around his midsection. The embrace warmed away a chill that he didn't know he felt and he closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the sensation.

"I'm fine. I just…I can't believe that it worked, is all," Tony muttered, breathing in the warm clean scent of Bruce and rubbing his cheek against the worn soft material of one of their shared t-shirts. He secretly loved Bruce's tendency to wear his clothes, they fit a bit tighter on Bruce, but it was a good look for the man and with Bruce's own button down shirts often draped over top, it was nearly irresistible.

"What worked?" Bruce asked with a gentle hum, his fingers stroking warmly across the dips and swells of Tony's muscles. Tony blinked, for a moment internally cursing himself for revealing the secret test to Bruce. The other man would only worry unduly if he realized that Tony had taken such a risk. Yet, now that he knew it worked, why shouldn't he share his joy with the man he loved?

"Our pet project is a success. We can do what we thought we could do, Bruce," Tony said softly, allowing Bruce to spin him around, meeting Bruce's hazel eyes with confidence as the other man absorbed what had been said. For a brief moment Tony was certain that his partner would be angry over the risks, but then Bruce smiled, a genuine expression that melted all of the worry and care from his face. Tony couldn't be certain, but he could swear that that smile alone had obliterated the gloom of the day outside.

"Tony," Bruce whispered, voice trembling as his hands slid up to cradle Tony's jaw before bringing their mouths together in a kiss. Tony wound his arms around Bruce, one hand sliding into messy hair and responded with all that he had. Neither of them had known that they would want children until they'd felt the joy that Thor and Loki had shared over the experience. And wanting what they could never have had been a constant pain.

"Do you want a son or a daughter Bruce?" Tony whispered against his lover's lips, floored that he could ask the question. Bruce calmly ran his thumbs over Tony's cheek bones, swiping them down through his stubble and bringing them to meet in his goatee.

"I want both, Tony; I don't care what we make so long as they are ours. Our babies Tony, yours and mine and no one else's, my God, I can't even believe this…" Bruce whispered, trailing off to kiss Tony again.

"I'm pretty sure that I can't handle twins. So let's just trust randomness, yeah?" the billionaire said, tipping his forehead against Bruce's collarbone and hugging the man as tightly as he could.

They stood like that in silence for what felt like hours. The vague sound of raindrops plinking off of the windows was a soothing undertone and somehow gave an extra sense of warmth to the embrace they stood in. From a young age, Tony had learned that sometimes words were completely useless when compared to an action, and he found that it was a lesson well learned. Otherwise he was prone to speaking too much, and everyone knew the sort of trouble that that got him into on a regular basis.

"Hey guys, everything alright?" Clint asked, arms full of shopping bags, Natasha walking behind him with Hela on her hip. Sometimes Tony wondered how the woman managed to steal the girl away from Thor and Loki so frequently. But then, with them being the only girls in the tower—Pepper being of an indeterminate and terrifying gender—it was probably a natural sort of bonding.

"Better than," Bruce said, stepping back slightly from Tony, running his knuckles along one stubbly cheek and smiling.

"Oh? How's that? Figure out how to make Fury's coffee taste like horse shit?" Natasha asked and Hela giggled, chastising the redhead for her vulgar language. Tony laughed at the unexpected commentary before shaking his head and smiling at Bruce.

"One of my experiments was a success. Bruce and I are going to be parents," Tony said, noticing a strange sort of darkness clouding Natasha's features as the news sank in.

"How is that…" she trailed off and ran a finger through Hela's hair, tucking a stray lock behind the girl's ear. Hela was not oblivious to Natasha's pain and snuggled her face into the woman's neck, tiny hands holding tight to a canvas jacket.

"Possible? Hours and hours of research and testing, and loads of boring stuff besides. But, it works, and now that I know it, I am in a position to make you an offer," Tony said, stepping around the potential minefield of terrible remarks that he could have made. Natasha was one of the few people that he would go out of his way to avoid wounding.

"Make it," she said, breathless and pointedly not looking at Clint where he stood watching with eyes full of hope and concern.

"You promise not to spoil my child to high heaven, and well I suppose I need a bit of your blood too...Anyway, you do that, and I will give you back what they took from you. You can fill this house with redheaded ninjas; teach them to climb in the air ducts for all I care…" Tony said, and as he spoke Natasha lowered Hela to the floor, sending the girl to find Thor and Loki. The former Russian spy stalked forward, her face cold and serious, until she was standing in front of Tony, looking him squarely in the eye.

"You will forget what I am about to do, and delete any security footage of it that might exist," she said and Tony have a stiff nod, unsure of what was going to happen until she flung her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest. He felt hot tears against his skin and wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her tightly. Clint joined them after a moment, the bags of shopping carelessly discarded.

By silent agreement Tony transferred Natasha's shaking frame into Clint's arms. The archer kept his face blank, but Tony had known him long enough to understand that something serious was going on behind those eyes.

"Thank you, Tony…I…I mean it," Clint whispered, reaching out with one hand to clasp Tony's shoulder.

"Anything for my friends," Tony replied, smiling faintly, satisfied with doing something that made people happy. He liked it way more than the faceless profiteering that had once made up his life.

(A/N: Oh, my God, okay, I can admit now that I was totally hoping that you guys would pick this direction for the story, because, holy cuteness. Not that the other one wasn't cute as well, but there was more angst in it, and I would have been sad to post that. Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you thought! I hope to see you next time!)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: I can't even begin to tell you all how sorry I am for being gone this long. I admit that real life has gotten in the way. I have a job now, and I have been going to several doctors to find out what is wrong with me. So I haven't exactly been in the mood to write, because, hey, who wants to write when something is wrong with their brain? Regardless, I am back in action and hopefully I will stay around now. I don't make any promises though. No changes in the warnings or the pairings for this story. I still don't own the Avengers either.)

Hands in Mine

Part 10

Loki was sore, and that was nothing new. He lifted his legs to allow them to rest on the arm of the couch, swollen as his feet were, they needed it badly. At seven months pregnant he was huge, bigger than he had ever been with any other pregnancy and he knew that his daughters were getting restless in increasingly cramped quarters. But there was nothing to be done for it, at least not so soon. Bruce had told him that he was safe to carry them to full term and that was exactly what he meant to do.

"Where are your darling children and brother?" Logan asked, shirtless and carrying a beer. He didn't smell like training, but Loki hardly cared, he was used to random male shirtlessness.

"Thor took the kids to the park. They were getting restless," Loki provided, flexing his feet and wishing that he could be there with them. Given that he was supposed to be on bed rest he shouldn't have even gotten up to leave his room. Kids weren't the only ones that got restless after all.

"Fair enough. How are you feeling?" Logan asked sitting on the couch so that Loki could use his lap as a pillow. The green eyed god sighed and rubbed his stomach.

"I feel pregnant. I don't think that Tony knows what he is getting himself into," Loki said, his voice joking with a smile painted on his lips. Logan leaned his head back and contemplated the statement. Just because Tony had figured out how to have children didn't mean that he was ready for it. Not that he'd managed. Apparently Bruce and Tony were having some difficulty in making the male body divert the necessary nutrients to support a life. They were playing with new types of cells to make it work however, and Logan didn't doubt that either of them were capable of success.

Everyone's focus had moved to Natasha. She spent several days in incalculable pain as her body re-took what was rightfully hers with the help of Tony's modifications. It meant giving up a few weeks of active duty, but she was willing to pay the price. After Bruce had pronounced the treatment a success, she and Clint had settled in to debating when to have children, and had decided that they needed to be properly married first. Being that Thor and the children were not allowed to help in the planning process, this was not the first day that they had gone to the park to avoid getting underfoot.

"Tony's gotten himself dragged into the wedding. Bruce is the one in the lab right now. Steve and Phil are helping Tony. Apparently Clint is a pain in the ass when it comes to shopping for suits," Logan said and Loki chuckled. He nuzzled his cheek against Logan's knee and snuggled into the couch. He was happy that the wedding was planned for after he had the girls, but it wasn't for him that they were waiting. No, Natasha had insisted that the girls be present for the ceremony, they were her god babies and she loved them dearly.

"You're skipping your fitting. Aren't you. I knew you weren't shirtless just for my benefit," Loki lamented, a devious smile cracking his lips. Logan rolled his eyes and motioned that were it not for Loki's pregnant stomach, he would have shoved the taller man off the couch.

"Needed a beer to cope with being used like a fashion model. Thought I would check on you while I was at it, you know?" Wolverine said, his nose wrinkled with distaste at the thought of being wrapped up in a suit. Loki sympathized, Midgardian fashion was selectively comfortable, suits and ties were not listed among items that he deemed 'comfy'. He wore them, of course, he wanted to look his best when he could, but being pregnant was an excuse to wear all the baggy t-shirts and sleep pants that he wanted.

"I will be wearing my Asgardian ceremonial armor. That, my dear mutant, is fitted instantly by my magic. Score one for the gods," Loki said, a triumphant bobbing of his feet accompanying his words.

It was rare that Loki spoke of Asgard to anyone, except Thor, so Logan avoided mentioning it. He knew as well as the rest of the team did that even though he had agreed to stop harassing Loki physically, Odin was still tormenting the younger god. If it wasn't Loki that woke screaming with nightmares, it was one of the children. And anyone that knew Loki was aware of the fact that messing with his children was a million times worse than messing with Loki himself. Thor had threatened to destroy Asgard more than once but had been unable to reach the land he called home. Instead they had settled for getting a much larger bed and allowing the children to sleep in their room.

"None of us get to show up in our 'super hero' getups. Why should you?" Logan said instead, dropping his voice as he heard and smelt the obvious presence of his two partners, his friend Tony, and a rather irritated Natasha. Perhaps he shouldn't have run off on them without a good excuse. After all, Loki was a perfectly reasonable excuse any other day of the week.

"Because, I'm Loki and I do what I want," Loki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Logan, however, was well versed in sarcasm and even Loki had not been able to trick him into believing it.

With his eyes closed and his head settled on Logan's lap, Loki pretended to be comfortably asleep. It was enough to stop Natasha from shouting obscenities at Logan, and Tony from grabbing the other man to drag him back to where the highly paid designer sat waiting. Not that Tony didn't have the money to burn through; he was just a very impatient person and hated waste. At least, he said he was. The state of the toys that he had made for Thor and Loki's children said otherwise.

"Logan, you're up," Steve said calmly, and Loki sensed when the other man came close, felt his immense body heat as he leaned down to kiss Logan. "I will stay with Loki if you are worried. I'm all finished up," the soldier added and Logan heaved a sigh, pretending to shake Loki awake. He knew that he couldn't avoid the fitting, especially not since Steve, who was uncomfortable around all things fancy, had already survived.

"I'll be with you, you know," Phil offered as Steve took Logan's spot. Loki shifted and pressed his head against Steve's stomach, sniffing slightly to confirm for himself that, yes, the super soldier did smell different.

(A/N: Sorry to leave you there. This is as far as I could get edited. Life does run away with me some times. Anyway, I hope that you liked it, and I can't wait to get to the babies being born. I don't think that I will be graphic about it, so don't you worry. Leave me a review, and I hope to see you next time.)


End file.
